Hunting wounds
by MissKEverdeen
Summary: Katniss and Peeta spend the night together. Gale finds out in a bad way. one-shot. Set in Mockingjay.


**Hunting wounds**

**Please review! This is a story I thought of reading Mockingjay. I know it's a bit weird with how it's set out. I'm still learning how to write in third person. There is one use of the word crap but I've put this as a rating t so it doesn't matter. Tell me what you think at the end if you don't decide it sucks before then.**

**I don't own any of the characters or anything in the huger games.**

Peeta finished wiping his face on the hand towel and made his way out of the bathroom. He couldn't help but stand in the doorway and stare in awe at the site in front of him. Katniss lay on his big king-sized bed. The white sheets curving around her lower back. The contrast between the snow white sheets and her gorgeous olive toned skin was striking. Her bare back was exposed to him, the dim light above the bed glimmering of off her radiate skin. He couldn't help but smile as he took in the rest of the room, clothes strewn on the floor. His smile grew bigger when he remembered what had occurred last night. Katniss had come to his room to get some nightmare less sleep but they got talking and she had told him she loved him. The mood changed rapidly and they had ended up sleeping together. A first time for the both of them.

He picked up his shirt and trousers and took them over to his large set of draws. District 13 had been very generous and given him one of the nicer rooms. His room was down the hall from Katniss'. Because it was only him they gave him a king-sized bed, which last night came in very handy. He walked into the bathroom and poured some water into a cup. He then went to her side of the bed and set the mug of water on the bed side table. Her face was peaceful; a few stray hairs curtained her face. The rest was splayed out onto the pillow in long tangled waves. Her face was resting on the edge of the pillow, her long slender arm resting in the narrow amount of space between the pillow and the edge of the bed by her head, the other was resting on his side of the bed slowly stroking the cold surface. He could see the perfectly rounded side of her breast pushed against the mattress from under her underarm. Her right knee was hitched up by her side. He gently brushed a hair behind her ear. He watched as she smiled before nuzzling back into the pillow. His grin had never even left his face but he sighed under his breath. His hand gently moved to her back, grazing his fingertips down her spine. Peeta's hand froze when he looked back to her face to see her smug grin.

Katniss' eyes opened slowly. She looked at him with expression that was both happy and tired. "Hey" she said quietly. "Hey" he whispered back. She wanted to sit up but the bed was so comfy. "How are you?" he smiled.

"I'm good" she said wistfully also remembering the contents of last night. She reached out to hold his hand. "Where are you going" she asked, waking up enough to take in that he was fully dressed.

"I have to go to command, Coin wants to talk to me" he says clasping Katniss' hand tightly in his.

Katniss sighed she did not like Coin; she really did not like Coin. Not like she didn't like Snow, she hated Snow but she was not the nicest person in the world. "Fine" she sighed. "But don't take long" she said playfully. Peeta raised his eyebrows, causing Katniss to roll her eyes. "Not like that I want to spend today with you" she smiled. "We can go outside" she said. He smiled before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

He started to pull back when she wrapped her free arm around his neck. Lifting her body part the way of the bed. Peeta had to admit that he was more than tempted about giving up and climbing back into bed. Wanting to snuggle up and lose himself in Katniss, but he had to go. He had to remember that the sooner he got to command the sooner he could get back to her.

"I love you" he whispered when he was able to get out of Katniss' heated embrace.

"I love you too" she whispered back. This made Peeta smile again. He felt so happy that she finally realised that she had feelings for him. Her words made him leaving feel harder.

He quickly dropped her hand and went to the door. He looked at her face, she looked at him a still happy but sleepy expression. "I'll be back soon" he promised. She smiled at him. He closed the door behind him. She smiled once again before snuggling back into the cover.

Finnick rushed to Peeta's room, he had borrowed some stuff from him a couple of days before. Peeta gave him a key so he could drop them in his room before command. Peeta must have forgotten in all of the _excitement_ to tell Finnick to bring it by later. As he walked in he was shocked to see Katniss Everdeen naked sleeping in the bed. His sea green eyes bulged as he took in the former victor's nude form. Of course her right leg and buttocks was covered, but her bare back and slightly visible breast was enough to make Finnick's mouth hang open stunned. "O my god" he whispered. He stood frozen in place. Katniss stirred in her sleep moving into a more comfortable position. It was only when she stopped stirring that he regained the use of his muscular body.

He quickly opened the door and left. Gently closing the door behind him so he didn't wake up.

As walked to command he could not get the image of Katniss out of his head, he laughed to himself when a certain thought went through his head. _About time_. Peeta had loved Katniss for ages. Finally she saw what Finnick saw in the arena when Peeta had died. She loved him. He walked into the crowned command room everyone was talking. They probably did not even notice him enter. The whole meeting was uneventful. Finnick was next to Peeta at the long table they used for debriefings. "I went by your room earlier" he said nonchalantly. Peeta swallowed nervously, hoping Finnick didn't notice.

"Really?" he asked. He turned looking around the room to make sure no one was listening to what they were saying.

"Yes" Finnick smiled. "And I couldn't help but see the Mockingjay lying in your bed" he said playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta asked.

"Katniss Everdeen in your bed" Peeta stood there shocked. "Well done dude" Peeta rolled his eyes. "So how is she?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Peeta turned round.

"Im not talking to you" he said.

He looked round to see Gale staring at him. His eyes intense with concentration. He hoped he had not heard his Finnick's conversation, but the pure look of hatred told him otherwise. He gulped. Once the meeting ended. Peeta jumped to his feet. He got to his room as fast as he could. When He went to open his door a thick muscled arm blocked his door. He looked to his left to find Gale Hawthorne. "Gale" he greeted.

"What is this I hear about you and Katniss?" he asked. Mouth set into a grimace.

"It's nothing" Peeta shrugged, lying with ease.

"Can I come in?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Peeta asked.

Gale laughed.

Peeta opened the door and tried to get in but Gale hit the door open revealing Katniss still sleeping but covered up a bit more by the sheets that now lay over her breasts. Gale slammed the door as loud as he was able too. Katniss woke abruptly. "What happened?" she croaked. Rubbing her eyes with her hand. Her eyes widened when she realised what was going on.

"Gale" she said alarmed. "What are doing here?" she asked, Scrambling to pull the sheets up to a good height around her chest, and pulling her knees in closer to her body.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing" he yelled.

"This is none of your business" Katniss replied.

"I think you should leave" Peeta said.

He placed a hand on Gales chest. He flinched away from Peeta. Giving him another look of hate.

"Peeta can you stand outside for a minute please, me and Gale need to talk" Katniss said calmly. Peeta looked at her; she gave him a reassuring smile. He went to the door.

Katniss quickly sat up properly, holding the sheets tightly to her body. "Gale, what is your problem?" she said.

"What is my problem, what is my problem, my problem is you Katniss" he yelled. "You and him" he pointed at the door with anger on his face.

"I love him Gale" she whispered not able to look him in the eye. "All I did was sleep with my fiancé"

"I thought that was over"

"Fine, all I did was sleep with my boyfriend" she smirked.

"I love you Katniss" he yelled. He walked forward grabbing her arm and holding it tightly. Katniss looked at him frightened by the way he was touching her. He leaned in and captured her lips in his, pressing into her as hard as her could. Katniss stayed still for a few moments still shocked he would even try what he was momentarily doing. She quickly pulled back. Katniss' expression was both of shock and betrayal.

"I think you should leave" Gale looked down knowing what he had done was wrong. He said nothing as he got up and left. The last of his anger coming out as he ran out of the room. His exit closely followed by Peeta running in. "what happened?" he asked alarmed, by Katniss' expression.

"We fought, and he kissed me" she frowned, not wanting to keep anything from Peeta. She looked up to see the resolve in Peeta's eyes, before he darted out of the room. "No!" she screamed after him. She threw the sheets of off her body and jumped onto the cold floor scrambling for her clothes. She grabbed her bra and underwear from last night and a khaki tank top and shorts, from her pile of clothes she brought to Peeta's room encase she spent the night.

Katniss barely pulled up the zipper on the shorts and pulled on the top before she darted out of the door. She pushed her bare feet against the white tiled floor of district 13 as hard as she could, as she ran through the maze of corridors that led to command. Katniss got there just in time to see Peeta yank Gales arm around, and send a punch square in the nose. Gale groaned, recoiling for few moments before sending a punch back at Peeta.

Katniss gasped. Looking around at everyone else in the room. Haymitch, Coin, Boggs, Finnick all as surprised as she was. The two fell to the floor, angrily sending as many hits and punches to the other as possible. No one reacted; no one went to stop them. Katniss still stayed frozen, wincing when one of them groaned. When she realised she had to be the one stop them she ran to them, falling to her knees. Desperately clawing at the boys she loved fighting on the floor. "Stop it" She cried. Neither of them reacted, but they both seemed to get more fuelled in their attacks. Gale raised the arm Katniss was trying to pry away from Peeta's body; he knocked her back to the floor. Her anger was evident of her face. She hastily crawled back on to her knees.

"I said stop!" she yelled. Getting a hand on Peeta's shirt, she yanked him back. Gale lunged for him but Katniss hit him hard on the back, in the position of one of his hunting wounds. The worst one of all where he had cut a large wound into his shoulder cap trying to get set some bird eggs from an old tree, which fell under his weight. The pain knocked him on his chest. Huffing and groaning. "What the hell Katniss?" he moaned.

"I'd like to ask you the same question" she snarled, repeating the same thing he'd asked minutes ago.

Gale just gave another loud huff. "Now listen to me" she said sternly, looking from Gale to Peeta who was now supporting his body with elbows. "I care for you both deeply, but I have made my choice" she said ignoring the people around them. "I love Peeta" she whispered towards gale. "But that doesn't mean that don't care for you" Gale regained enough energy to move so he was facing Katniss.

"If you hurt each other you hurt me" she whispered. "Do you understand" Peeta nodded but all gale did was sigh. "I said do you understand" she yelled at him. He rolled his eyes but nodded. Katniss took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "Katniss" Peeta asked. "Why are you not wearing shoes?" stupid question.

"Because this is all I could throw on, to run after my boyfriend who wanted to pummel the crap out of my bestfriend" she said sarcastically. She stood up dusting down her top and shorts. Peeta could not contain the wide grin which came with her calling him her boyfriend. Katniss rolled her eyes, holding out a hand to help him up. He gripped her hand tightly giving her fingers a squeeze.

"Hey Katniss may I say you do have a rocking body" Finnick butted in, raising his eyebrows. Katniss blushed. She remembered hearing some leave enter Peeta's room briefly at some point when she was sleeping and guessed it was the handsome district 4 tribute. "Thanks" she laughed. "Come on let's get your face cleaned up" she smiled, turning to Peeta. His hair was all messed up and blood was streaming from his nose and lip. "Gale can go to the hospital"

Peeta moved to put an arm around Katniss waist as they left command. Everyone behind them still shocked at what was happened except Finnick who was explain his innocent comment to Haymitch.

"I love you" Peeta whispered into Katniss' ear and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

All Katniss could do was smile.

**That's my one shot. Hope you liked it. Again I'm sorry it's set out weird it was a much better story and layout in my head. Please tell me what you think. Please review. Sorry for any mistakes or typos.**


End file.
